


Поцелуй на камеру

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мадс и Хью решают сами снять ганнигрэмный поцелуй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй на камеру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Screen Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216035) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Hannigram 2016
> 
> Бета: Инс из Альмалексии

— Ты это видел? — спросил Мадс.

— Что? — Хью отшатнулся от протянутого телефона: он с подозрением относился к вещам, которые Мадс находил в Интернете.

— Они хотят, чтобы мы поцеловались. Ну, то есть Ганнибал и Уилл. Раз уж четвертого сезона не будет.

— Они бы все равно не поцеловались в четвертом сезоне.

Мадс неопределенно взмахнул рукой. 

— Может быть. А может, и нет. Какая разница? Они могли бы даже переспать. 

— Ничего подобного. 

Мадс посмотрел на него поверх очков для чтения. 

— И часто ты делаешь это с друзьями? Подумай, что ответить, или я начну ревновать, потому что со мной ты не… 

Хью провел рукой по губам, чтобы скрыть улыбку. 

— Ладно, я согласен. Я просто не пойму, зачем сводить все к сексу. 

— Дело не только в сексе. Вряд ли он всерьез изменил бы что-нибудь. Но люди хотят этого еще и потому, что мы довольно привлекательны, ну, не считая твоих ушей, и отлично смотрелись бы вместе и без одежды.

— Я не собираюсь записывать с тобой порно, Мадс.

— А как насчет поцелуя? 

Хью глянул на него. Мадс нелепо изображал поцелуй, скосив глаза к переносице. 

— Ты убийственно серьезен сейчас, не так ли? — поинтересовался Хью. 

Мадс немедленно прекратил дурачиться. 

— Ага. У меня есть мотоциклетная куртка Ганнибала. Можем выложить это на Youtube.

— Я могу назвать кучу причин, почему этого не стоит делать, если, конечно, ты не нальешь мне еще три пива.

— То есть ты согласен? 

— Мне нечего надеть. И, кажется, я попросил еще пива.

— У меня есть подходящая футболка. И столько пива, сколько тебе потребуется. 

**

Они пристроили телефон Мадса на стопку книг. 

— Хреновое освещение, — заключил Хью. — Никакой цветокоррекции. Скудная стоимость продукта. 

Мадс потянул его к стене. Он уже нажал на запись. 

— Ты нервничаешь.

— Ты мой друг. Само собой, я нервничаю. 

Мадс придвинул их ближе к камере, чтобы было лучше видно. 

— У нас нет сценария. Когда это могло случиться? 

— Когда Ганнибал сбежал, — сказал Хью. — Когда пришел навестить Уилла после Долархайда. 

Мадс облизал губы и выпрямился. 

— Ты ждал меня. 

— Ты не оставил мне выбора. 

— Как и ты мне. Мы оба позаботились об этом.

Хью прикрыл глаза, когда Мадс наклонился к нему. Это казалось неизбежным. Рот Мадса был широким и теплым, а его руки сомкнулись на спине Хью, и тот почувствовал, как неистово Уилл жаждет Ганнибала — сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он схватил Мадса за плечи и прижал к стене. Без освещения, камер и съемочной группы было так легко забыться, перейти границы дозволенного, собрать волосы Ганнибала в кулак, чтобы держать его так. Всегда. 

**

Уже потом, сидя у Мадса на заднем дворе, они пересматривали видео. 

— Это не поцелуй на камеру.

— Неудивительно, — Хью не знал, что было тому причиной: обстоятельства, или их с Мадсом дружба, или чувства, которые Уилл испытывал к Ганнибалу. Возможно, все сразу. — Мы не можем выложить это на Youtube. 

— Да, ты прав. Нужно освещение получше. И грим. 

— Я не об этом.

Мадс усмехнулся:

— Я знаю. В любом случае, стоит подождать. Вдруг все же выгорит с четвертым сезоном? Не хотелось бы перехватить инициативу у Брайана. 

— Ты собираешься отослать это ему? 

— Нет, если ты против, — сказал Мадс с той серьезностью, что нередко накатывала на него от опьянения, и он становился пронзительно искренним. — Я не поступил бы так. 

— Я знаю, Мадс.

Хью правда знал. Знал, что может во всем доверять Мадсу; одна из сотни причин, по которой он полюбил его десять лет назад и до сих пор не смог полностью отделаться от этого чувства. 

Мадс покосился на него. Наклонился, потрепал по щеке, а затем скользнул ладонью к шее. 

— Я все удалю, — пообещал он и провел следующие пять минут, безуспешно тыкая в экран телефона, пока Хью не отобрал его и не стер видео сам.


End file.
